Apple of my eye
by three ring circus side show
Summary: Itachi is ordered to Konaha... Why? I suck at summaries, yada, yada, yada, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLESE reveiw! Rating will change later.
1. Chapter 1

I am trying to work on all of my stories. Adding a little to every story per day. I think that this is going to be the one that I work on most though because I promised my best friend that I would make her an ItaSaku story. I dedicate this to you, Viola Buddy. Her fan fiction account name is ajaj704. She has some amazing stories. Go check them out and review them. For how hard she has worked, she deserves them.

Enjoy.

Warnings: OOC-ness, Non-beta-ed. You have been warned.

Constructive criticism is welcomed with opened arms, no flames, if you have problems, contact me via message. Don't block up my review column with your problems, please.

*~*

Sakura darted from tree to tree, clad in her ANBU gear, trying to focus on her mission. Tsunade had given her and her team a particularly difficult one. Well, particularly difficult wasn't really the phrase you would want to put it as. More like, absolutely impossible. Yeah, that's it. Do you know why? Well, I do not know about you, but trying to capture an S-class criminal would be pretty damn hard.

That's right, Tsunade had sent out Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Neji to go and capture the infamous S-class criminal, Uchiha Itachi. She had asked them to bring him back so she could question him.

They had split up, hoping to scour the forests in hopes of finding him close to Konahagakure. No luck. They all met up in a forest clearing. They decided to travel further out, scouring the fire country and beyond. Tsunade had told them to not come back unless they were absolutely positive that they could not catch the Uchiha, or one of them was injured badly.

They decided to go in groups of two. Sakura paired up with Neji, Hinata with Shino, and Naruto with Kiba. They gathered in a circle and huddled together, coming up with a plan.

"I believe that the easiest-"Shino began.

"Uhmm, I-I have an id-" "Hush, Hinata-sama! Shino-san was speaking first!" Neji snapped. Shino glanced at the shy girl, and then continued. "I believe that the easiest way to find each other is if I plant a female beetle on all of you. That way, if I need to find you guys, and visa-versa, the beetle will give off a soft but high pitched signal, only heard if you listen really closely. When the beetle does this, we will know that one us is near by." Said Shino. They all nodded.

"Best idea I've heard all day." Naruto mumbled. He was grumpy that he was put on this mission. He didn't like missions that much anymore. Well, actually, he loved them! Just not the ones that were labeled, 'Risk your life for no reason'.

"That is a great idea, Shino-san, but how will we contact each other long-distance wise?" Sakura asked. Hinata decided to tell them about what she had.

"Uhmm I-I h-have-"

"Well," Shino interrupted Hinata, truly unknowingly. He would not do such a thing on purpose, she was just so quiet, and he did not even hear her. "I have a beetle that is made for about 2 miles of distance."

"I think that we are going to be more than 2 miles apart, Shino. Come on, ya gotta think a little." Chided Kiba.

"I have-"started Hinata, but she unfortunately, got interrupted again. "Do you think that we should just stay in one pack then?" suggested Kiba. "No! We have to split up! We would have a better chance of finding him!" said Neji in a matter-of-factly way.

"I-"said Hinata. But she was cut off again. "Then there is nothing that we can do! We might as well go home!" suggested Naruto. Finally reaching her breaking point, Hinata snapped, "Hey!" in a rather loud voice. All talking stopped, and all eyes laid on her. She didn't care at the moment.

"Tsunade-sama gave me walkie-talkies." She said, pulling them out of the single pack that they all agreed that she carried. She tossed one to each of them.

"Well why didn't you tell us before?" asked Naruto and Kiba. "We wouldn't have had to go through all of that trouble!" Hinata uncharacteristically narrowed her eyes and huffed out a, 'humph' before crossing her arms, feeling non-appreciated.

Sakura gave the two boys a death glare, making them seem to shrink into themselves, before walking over to Hinata and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about those two bakas! I appreciate you. Thank you for having a backup plan!" said Sakura with a bright smile that would make anyone smile back.

Hinata brightened up and whispered back, "Thank you, Sakura-san." Sakura smiled and withdrew her arm from Hinata's shoulders. "Stay with your partners, keep your walkie-talkies with you, and remember to contact us if you run into trouble. Put the walkie-talkies on channel 3. Remember the plan!"

"Hai!" they said and took off with their partners. Leaving Neji and Sakura in the forest clearing alone. They nodded at each other, taking off in the opposite direction of their comrades.

*~*

Hours of traveling, scouring the land, trying to find one damn person, and they met up at night fall, no such luck finding the Uchiha. Knowing that they could not go back to Konaha yet, they went to a local village and rented three rooms. Why waste the money?

Well, money really wasn't the problem. Tsunade had given them enough to last for two months, plus their own savings. The problems were that Sakura didn't want to share a room with a hyperactive blond who snores louder than Kiba, Hinata didn't want to share a room with Naruto from fear of fainting by watching him sleep, or being called a stalker, Shino didn't like to be crowded rooms, Neji hated people who snored loudly, and Kiba and Naruto really didn't have problems.

After a nice dinner, Sakura and Hinata retired to their room, Naruto and Kiba retired to their room, and Shino and Neji to theirs. Sakura got a shower and after she did, Hinata took one, too. After brushing their teeth, they put on their pajamas. Crawling into bed, Sakura sighed a happy sigh of relief. After a hard days work, it felt good to lay in a soft, warm bed surrounded by a thick, warm, comforter. Hinata got into the bed on the other side of the room. Sighing her own sigh of happiness she said, "Goodnight, Sakura-san, sweet dreams." Sakura said, "You to Hinata-chan, goodnight, sweet dreams."

They both had a very comfortable sleep that night.

*~*

The next day, they all awoke, well rested and happy. After a good breakfast, they set out for another day of searching.

Neji and Sakura ran into Uchiha Itachi 5 hours later.

They were scouring the forest when Neji's Byakugan picked up a figure not to far from them; it seemed to be resting against a tree. Neji silently motioned to Sakura, noting her that there was someone up ahead. She nodded and withdrew 2 kunai, as did Neji. They slowly inched forwards, and when they finally got close enough, they jumped out of the brush, relief in their eyes at what they saw. Itachi was resting against a tree.

They saw him flutter his eyes open. Then a confused look settled in them. "Your coming with us, Uchiha." Said Neji sternly. Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You do not talk to me in such a manner. What do you want exactly?" he asked. "The Hokage has business with you." Said Sakura. His eyes widened slightly. "So it is time already?" He said.

Standing, he said, "Very well then, let us be on our way." Surprised at how easy it was to get him to cooperate, they headed back while Sakura contacted the others and told them that they got him and they could all start heading back.

*~*  these are time skips if you haven't already noticed. I do this because I am to damn lazy to type it all out.

Neji, Sakura and the others kept a weary eye on him throughout the entire journey. When they camped out, they would switch taking place of bodyguards to watch him at night. None of them believed how easy it was to get him to cooperate. It could have been a trap for all they knew. But they made it all they way back to Konaha without any mischief.

Upon entering the village, they heard terrified shrieks, gasps, and some brave young souls yelling, "Trader!" but Itachi ignored them all. Just wanting to get this over with so he could go _home. _Yes, home. Read on and find out what I mean.

Sakura was the one to escort him to the Hokage's office. She didn't know why, but it did give her a chance to question him as to what his business here was and why he knew about it. And trust me; Haruno Sakura is not one to beat around the bush.

"Why are you here? What is your business?" He slightly narrowed his eyes at being talked to so rudely and abruptly, but he decided to tell her anyways. "The Hokage and I have talked about it, and I have decided to try and gain the trust of these people of Konaha again and rejoin the village."

Sakura widened her eyes dramatically. "W-what? When was this decided? Why haven't the people of Konaha been told yet? How can we trust you after what you have done?"

He sighed.

"If you want answers to your questions, ask the Hokage. Even I do not have answers to some of you questions, but I can answer one. How _can _you trust me? Truth is, unless you want to, you cannot." He said as he walked into the Hokage building, leaving her outside.

*~*

Hours passed as she waited. Waited outside of the Hokage building.

Waiting for _him. _

The one who could quite possibly be re-joining their community. This would be very dangerous for them all, considering his brother was after him and could put the entire village in mortal danger. Itachi walked out, his head held high. Five ANBU followed him. "Well…?" she asked impatiently after the group stopped in front of her, and a long silence ensued. One of the taller ANBU in the group answered. "We are to escort him back to the Uchiha district, and watch over him there." His voice sounded bitter. But hey, who could blame him?

It was dusk and many of the terrified citizens were heading inside and quite possibly bolting their doors shut.

"Good-night, Itachi-san." She said with a quick bow as she passed him and the ANBU group to head upstairs to find out exactly what the hell was running through her Sensei and Hokage's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Oh, and if you haven't caught on yet, this takes place in Shippuden.

Warnings: Itachi OOC-ness, Very short chapter.

*~*

Sakura entered the Hokage building, bent on prying answers from Tsunade's head. She slumped to Tsunade's office door the entire way, exhausted.

She briskly knocked on her door.

No answer.

She knocked again, slower and more drawn out this time.

No answer.

Curious, she opened the door. Tsunade was fast asleep, snoring loudly on her couch. Sakura sighed. Only three people in the village could fall asleep that fast. Tsunade, Naruto, and Kiba. Stepping in the room and closing the door behind her, she stalked over to Tsunade."Oi, Baa-chan!" she hollered playfully, stealing Naruto's word.

Grumbling profanities, she sat up and stared through half-lidded eyes at her student. "Whaaaaaaat?" she whined. Sakura smirked at how childish her sensei could act.

"I have questions, well actually, only about 3. One, why is he rejoining our village? Two, how can we trust him? And three, when are you going to tell the people of Konaha?"

Tsunade sighed. She knew that her student of many questions would ask her eventually.

"Say, Sakura-chan, could you do me a favor and grab me that bottle of Sake over on my desk?"

"…Sure." She said and walked over to her desk. With her back still turned and the bottle of Sake clutched in her hands, she began talking, "I don't know what happened, Tsunade-sama, but when I passed Itachi, on my way up here, I felt a weird feeling, in the pit of my stomach, it was swirling, consuming my insides with this strange… unnatural feeling. It wasn't unpleasant, it was almost soothing. But I've never felt it around anyone else before. Does this mean that I have feelings for him, Tsunade-sama?"

But she went on, not letting Tsunade reply,

"I've never felt this way, EVER! It's so weird, but I have to figure out what this means, don't you say, Tsunade-sama?" she asked, rolling the bottle in her palms. "Tsunade-sama?" she asked. Quirking an eyebrow, she turned around. Scowling at the sight she saw, she placed the bottle back on her desk and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. What she saw was a lightly snoring Tsunade, sleeping on the floor.

*~*

Sakura was trying to walk off the fact that she just poured her thoughts out to her current sensei, and she was sleeping!! Sakura fumed inside of her head. In the middle of her internal ranting, she was interrupted by two ANBU. "Hi." She said curtly, still mad. "Yeah… um, you're going to have to be the one to look after the Uchiha…" one said.

Her eyes widened as she shrieked, "WHHHAAAAAT?!?!?"

"With the help of two other ANBU!" the other said, holding up his hands as if to protect himself. They backed off to a safe distance. "B-but…. Why _**ME**_? She asked. "Well, you are one of the strongest and most trained ANBU in the village…" one started. "And with this Uchiha, ya never know what the hell is going to happen." The other finished. "B-but-"

"No buts. It has been decided and it shall be." One said, getting quite tired with her, 'Why me?' ranting.

The other two ANBU are at the Uchiha residence, waiting for you to bring you up to speed." And with that, the two walked, well more like sprinted, away, not wanting to get harmed by the angry Kunochi.

Actually, Sakura wasn't angry, she just didn't want to be around Itachi for fear of blurting out that she might have feelings for him and wondered if he did for her too.

*~*

Sakura entered the Uchiha district, expertly mapping out where the house was. She used to go there when she had her little obsession over Sasuke.

As she entered the house, she saw the two ANBU sitting on either side of Itachi as he nibbled on a cracker at the dinner table. "Hello, Sakura-san." One of the ANBU said. She nodded in his direction. She sat across from the Uchiha, "So, bring me up to speed here." She said, drumming her fingers on the table. "Umm… there's really nothing to report." One said nervously, almost as if he was forced to say it.

"Uhh….. Oooook….." an uncomfortable silence descended upon the four. "So, Sakura-san, did you find answers to all of your questions?" Itachi asked in that velvety voice that we ALL love, (Yes, even if you're a guy, admit that you have said, 'Wow…. That's hawt….') Anyways, she replied, "Yes, yes I have." He nodded slowly.

And they all sat there.

And they sat,

And sat,

And sat.

Dusk was upon them in no time.

"Alright, Itachi-san, you have a meeting with the council tomorrow, I think that we all need to get some rest." It wasn't an order. Itachi could do whatever he wanted, it was his life. He was just being watched over, for the time being. He nodded, nevertheless. As he walked upstairs, accompanied by one of the ANBU, the other walked over to Sakura and whispered, "I think he has a thing for you…" her eyes widened as she blushed. "Last night, he was moaning in his sleep. I walked over to see what was wrong and before I could even touch him, he moaned your name…."


End file.
